39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sannse
Hi!I'm new,just joined this afternoon.Thanks for the message. I will continue to update. :-)--Fox01 00:03, December 27, 2009 (UTC) By the way, I am an Ian Kabra supporter,so his is the page I will update most often--Fox01 00:58, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I also love the Ian/Amy romance thing.:-)--Fox01 00:59, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Good to see activity here! I'm not an editor, just passing staff, but glad to see you are improving the site! -- sannse (talk) 13:03, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I am an avid 39 clues fan,so I will be on this often.--Fox01 15:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :-) You are AWSOME!ok wierd i sound like dan..... but you are really cool! Im an Ekaterina too! And istint the hole Amy and Ian awsome!I just wish they put it more in the books! you rock!-Melody/Ekaterina121 Hi. Thanks for the message, I should be able to handle things on my own, but I've considered messaging you since I joined earlier...more than once. So yeah..thank you. I wanted to join speifically to help fill in the missing holt pages. Some of these pages are nothing like an encyclopedia.Dx hey hi um can you tell me if its possable to post a picture that repressents my account? :Sure, go to your user page and click the image of a greyed out figure at the top. That should let you change the image -- sannse (talk) 21:40, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : :MaxR :I have a question im not raly sure how to get into one of those teams i have tried but i cant MaxR I have a couple of questions first i cant get into any of the teams i have tried but i dont know how ??? also i am going to get book 10 before it comes out (long story if you want to know just go to my homepage it explains evreything there) and i was wonering if i could poste some stuff about book 10 ??? if you could answer both those questions it would be a grat help :) :Hi, sorry, I don't know anything about 39 clues... I'm just passing Wikia staff. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 16:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC) bot Hi Sannse, thanks for the quick reply. Just wondering but shouldn't the bot user group already include &bot=1 ? That would seem necessary to me. Once again thanks. (Piggyback must be a great debug tool). Anyways, on another note I like the slider at wikia.com so how would I make one like that for another website? Thanks, -- :Hi, edits done via the wiki are automatically bot=1 if the flag is set. Standard wiki bots also include this (AWB and pywikipediabot for example). I don't know why it's not set for general edits via the api, that's a default in the software. :There's an option to add a slider in the editor sidebar (or above the text area on main pages). Just select that and the options will show. If you want to add one via souce mode... best way to see the code for that is to check the source of an existing page. You need the part that starts with (help forum | blog) 17:18, October 6, 2011 (UTC)